minecraftcopsandrobbersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prison
'' Shake off the cops, and find a way to escape the prison.'' The Prison is the first level of the SinglePlayer story. In The Prison, you must escape the prison by fighting the Cops and find your way to the minecarts which will lead you to your freedom. The Prison, despite being a first level, is a hard level, in which the player needs to find secret entrances and fight cops, the main enemy in The Prison. You must be prepared to escape The Prison. The Prison Escape When you spawn in your prison cell, there is a guy to your left that you can kill. After you kill him, you can either jump down the levels of the cells and take fall damage, or you can head to your right and take the stairs to the second level. There are many Cops with knives on this level, so watch out. Kill the knife cops, and take the stairs on the walls to the first level. There are cops with guns and knives and two machine gun turrets. Take out the cops, and wait for the gate to open. When the gate opens, go to your LEFT, and go outside. When you go out, there is a secret exit that is to your left with a cop gunner. After this, the path is pretty much straightforward. Head down the path towards a giant chess-like structure and kill the three cops that are there, then head to the first courtyard. There are many machine gun turrets here as well as many cops and spikes that deal damage. Kill, if not some, all of the cops in this area and head to the gate. When the gate opens, go up the stairs and drop to the water below. You will enter a place with chairs and tables. There is a cop there. Kill the cop, and head outside again. Now there are three cops. Kill the three cops, and go towards the gate. When you enter the gate into the second courtyard, many enemies will spawn including two snipers who have excellent accuracy. The second courtyard has fire that can damage you if entered. Kill some the the cops if you can't kill all, and head to the big building. When you go the the building, enemies will spawn again. After taking out the cops, go towards the stairs to your right where there is a knife cop and a gunner cop. Killing these cops isn't needed, but you can kill them for quick money. Head up another set of stairs to find a knife cop. Again, killing him isn't needed. Head up the stairs again to the top of the building where you will find two knife cops and two machine gun turrets. To the left there is a ledge with a "T" shaped bar. Touch the bar, and it will teleport you to an area next to the second courtyard. Enter the the hallway to the area where there are chess-like structure and many cops. Head to the area with grass where you will find minecarts that will lead to your freedom.